Ilove you
by GENluvSEDDIE
Summary: after Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss, Sam starts feeling weird and Freddie needs to tell Sam something, but Sam kept avoiding him. will they have a happy ending? or someone needs to get hurt for a happy ending? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1:not a word

**Sam's POV**

**It was after my first kiss Fredward Benson, I started feeling weird, and I hated it. Fredwierd and I went back to the show, Carly jumped up and down when she knew we were fine, we didn't tell her anything about 'the kiss'. We started Icarly with the meatball fight, that's when I realized Freddie kept on staring at me like there was a big zit on my forehead. When I caught him staring, he would immediately look away, this is really making me pissed. However, I don't want to start another fight again. Carly would be very mad at me, if I do. So I let it go…..for now.**

"**ok to finished today's show," Carly said her line.**

"**we're gonna show you my cousin," I continued, while making a big smile.**

"**Who's not in jail or rehab." Carly said from behind.**

"**Robert, he's gonna shove as much marshmallow in his mouth!" I smiled again at the camera.**

"**ROBERT, COME OUT!!" Carly shouted and I pressed a button on my blue remote and made a cheering sound.**

"**ok, Robert, you know what to do." I said gesturing to the table with a bowl of marshmallow on top. Robert just nodded and start putting marshmallow. After 1 minute, we got a total of 17 marshmallows in his mouth.**

"**There you have it! 17 marshmallows in my cousin's mouth!" I said patting my cousin's back, feeling he was about to choke.**

"**ok, see you guys next week," Carly said.**

"**ON ICARLY!!!!" we both shouted and started doing random dancing!**

"**1,2,3, and we're clear! Great job everybody!" Freddie congratulated us of a job well done.**

"**I'm going to get ham!!!" I ran downstairs not waiting for any replay. I sat on the sofa and found a comfortable position then started chewing on my ham, mama loves ham!!!**

"**Hey, Sam!" Freddie called me, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs.**

"**What Freddifer?" I said with my mouthful.**

"**about the-" I cut off Freddie before he reminded what happened earlier.**

"**ah ah ah , we can't talk about it, remember?" I said, raising my right eyebrow.**

"**Sam, I have something to-" I cut him off again.**

"**Ah, not a word." I said and left the room…**


	2. Chapter 2:old friend,MARC?

**Sam's POV**

**The next day, I didn't go to Carly's . I stayed at home thinking what's going on with me. Last night, I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of stupid Benson and the kiss. *sigh*, I shouldn't think to much…**

"**SAM!!!I"M GOING OUT!!!!" my mum shouted from downstairs.**

"**YEAH!!!COOL!!!!" I said, then I heard the door slammed and I was alone.**

**Today was Saturday, I could go back to the dance studio where I used to dance. That would clear my mind off…. I wore a red dress that reached just until my knees, I know I know, I don't dress like this but I used to.I took my black high heels and walked the streets of Seattle. The studio was just around the corner of my house, so in just 2 minutes I was there already.**

**I saw an empty studio as always, since I didn't let anyone know I danced; my instructor teaches me when the studio is closed so no one knows. I laid my bag at the mirror side, and started twirling and spinning. There was no music but I still felt a rhythm inside me, this was it used to be….so free. I smiled as I do my old steps, I felt so free.**

"**better day by day as always." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and I was surprise to see my old friend.**

"**MARC!!!!" I hugged him so tight.**

"**when were you back?!?" I continued.**

"**1 week ago, I realized that you stopped dancing here, Mr. Curtis was quite sad that both you and I his favorite students had left." He smiled his crooked smile I missed.**

"**how was Jacksonville?" I smiled at him. It's been 3 years since I saw him.**

"**great but here's better that's why came back. I'm studying here again." He knew I would be happy.**

"**REALLY?!? WHERE?!?" I shouted!**

"**Chill, I'm studying in Ridgeway." He said.**

"**YAY!! YOU"RE WITH ME!!!!" I clapped my hands.**

"**by the way why are you here?" he asked curiously.**

"**I just need to clear up my mind." I looked away.**

"**oh, about what?" he was more puzzled with my answer.**

"**things about home, you know." I looked at Marc's eyes, it was still the same brown eyes, I realized he has the same eyes as Freddie….stop Sam, stop thinking of Freddie. I've known Marc for almost a decade, he was my dance buddy. I never hit or even bully him, he was my only friend before I met Carly 3 years after. But apparently, he got a scholarship in Jacksonville as a dancer, he showed incredible talent, he's better than me. **

"**oh, nothing changed huh?" Marc knew about my family issue. **

"**Wanna dance? For old time sake's?" Marc offered his hand, I accepted it gladly. I straightened my dress and placed my on his right shoulder while he placed his hand on my waist, our other hand intertwined. we used the old music player inside the studio and played a song 'can I have this dance'. We danced through the melody like 3 years ago,we twirled and spun like there was no tomorrow. we end the song with a simply last spin and bowed, like there was audience watching. i turned back to him, i didn't realize i was so close to Marc that i could feel his breath on my face, it smelt like mint bubblegum. my body was pressed against his body, while his hand traced my back. he leaned over slowly going near my face, I heard someone behind me saying to turn away, so before he can score on my lips, i swiftly turned my head and broke free from him and walked to my bag.**

**"it was nice dancing with you again. I'll see you in school?" i said moving towards the exit door.**

**"yeah, see you then." he smiled, before i left...**

**"hey, Puckett. you still look beautiful as ever." he said sincerely.**

**"Whatever!" then, i left. i walked towards Carly's apartment, with pure confusion about Marc and confusion with Fredweird.  
**


End file.
